fan_shippingfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Potter X Hermione Granger
Harmony is the ship between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series. It is also called H/H, H/Hr or HPHG in some communities. History of Ship As the Harry Potter fandom took off after the release of Goblet of Fire, Harry/Hermione was one of the two major shipping factions. Early communities such as Harry Potter for GrownUps had endless debates about whether Harry/Hermione or Ron/Hermione (and sometimes Harry/Ginny) would become canon. These debates generally bred ill will between the opposing sides and sometimes deteriorated into flamewars. In order to escape the ship wars, many fans created pairing-specific communities and archives. The H/H-versus-R/H ship war continued past the publication of Order of the Phoenix and came to an abrupt halt with the publication of Half-Blood Prince in 2005, the book that canonized Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. A post-HBP interview with J.K. Rowling further angered those who thought Harry/Hermione would become canon: interviewer Emerson Spartz called H/H shippers "delusional" and Rowling implied that they had missed "anvil-sized" hints from the first four books. Platonic Though Harry and Ron initially found Hermione Granger stuck-up and arrogant, the three became best friends after Harry and Ron saved her from a troll in there first year, and she, in turn, lied to keep them from getting in trouble. Her quick mind was at times the only thing that saved the three friends from potential failure in both life-threatening and every-day situations. Hermione was always with Harry and was fiercely protective of him, from snapping at Lavender Brown when she doubted Harry's claim that Lord Voldemort returned to interceding when Dolores Umbridge was about to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. As Harry himself described, Hermione was one of two of his best friends. It could be further said she was like his older sister, protective and always trying to keep him in line. The two were also close enough to share their feelings with one another before sharing those feelings with their significant other. Romantic Hermione stood by Harry even when Ron doubted him during the Triwizard Tournament, accepting his story "without question," and when Ron temporarily left them in 1997, despite her own romantic feelings for Ron. Harry, for his part, was quick to defend Hermione against Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, and others who insulted her, and protects her physically on instinct in dangerous places. At times their closeness engendered jealously or curiosity in others; especially those who had feelings for one or the other, including Cho Chang, Viktor Krum, and even Ron. When the two were briefly alone together during the search for the Horcruxes, Harry and Hermione experienced some "charged moments," in which the two "shared something very intense". Notable Fanfiction, Communities and Resources Communities * Portkey - A fanfiction archive for Harry/Hermione as well as James/Lily, Draco/Ginny, and Ron/Luna. Fanfiction * The Second Try * The Paradigm of Uncertainty DevinantART Groups * HarryHermione * Harry--x--Hermione Livejournal * HarryHermione Tumblr Blogs * FuckYeahHarryHermione Trivia * A vocal Harry/Hermione shipper tends to be called a Harmonian. * The combinations of the ships Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna and Neville/Ginny is called S.S. Dumbledore's Army. Category:Harry Potter